The History of the Ancient Gears
by Orandulum117
Summary: This is the history of the anceint gears. I know it sounds wierd but just give it a chance.


**A/N this is something that popped in to my head and wouldnt stop bugging me untill I wrote it down.**

**Summary: have you ever wondered where the creatures they summon came from well my theory is that there is some sort of alternate dimension that all the monsters they summon came from. this is simply a story about the history of the anceint gears like how they were created and gained sentience. this is only the first 4 periods of history but will write more.**

**well enjoy**

* * *

THE HISTORY OF THE ANCIENT GEARS

THE FALL OF GEAR TOWN.

There was once a glorious city in the mountains filled with engineers and inventors. At the time the great city was very advanced for its time with almost everything being mechanical and due to the fact that you could walk down a street and see gears all over the place the metropolis was named Gear town.

The town council decided that the town would be more successful if they had their own mining resource, so they sent out mining expeditions to search for a vein of usable materials for their creations. After months of prospecting they discovered a vein of metal they had never seen before. They scientist studied it and found that it was resistant to certain magic's so they sent the strange material to the factories for production as gears for their great projects.

Unfortunately this metal turned out to not be a blessing but a curse for, while the scientist had declared it safe and magic resistant, this was only because it emitted a certain radiation that their scanners couldn't pick up. The first part of the curse was that the radiation made it so that the gears made from the metal would make the automatons and machines go haywire when inserted.

The second part of the curse was by far worse. The inhabitants of Gear town became very sick from radiation and eventually the once flourishing metropolis was declared a toxic hotspot and unfit for habitation. All the currently made Ancient Gears were put back in the cave and it was sealed.

Unfortunately before this came to be many of the generation's greatest minds and those of that before were killed from radiation poisoning. This was a major blow to humanity's technological development and they receded back to renaissance era technology for many years to come.

THE EXODUS OF THE ANCIENT GEARS.

The empty dust swept streets of Gear town were not to remain so for, while the radiation had deteriorated the bodies, it had also ensured their souls had remained trapped upon the mortal plane.

Over time the souls forgot their own identities and the essence of them faded away and all that was left was knowledge. Slowly the, long dwindling, souls of the inhabitants of the ghost town were absorbed by the ancient metal, and created a being with a semblance of sentience.

The being resembled a gear with crudely made arms and a wheel for legs, it was an experiment started shortly before the radiation was discovered. There were quite a few of the gear like beings active and after they discovered that they were trapped and begun using the scarce tools that were left there many years B.E., "Before Exodus" as they were calling it, to create a different stronger type of Ancient Gear being.

They created it with a Humanoid form, using a digger truck's digger for its left arm and attached the drill from an old driller to its right arm to help them get out. Though the biggest improvement was that this creation would be able to see, with cybernetic eyes they found and had installed, instead of using magnetic waves.

They soon realized that the being they had constructed was vastly superior to them in intelligence and it became their leader.

The Ancient Gears named their new leader the Ancient Gear Engineer and celebrated, however moving gears can, when the Engineer finally broke the stone trapping them in the mines. They rolled, or in the Engineer's case walked out into the sun for first time ever in the history of the Ancient Gears.

As the Engineer looked out over the land it had lead its people to, it took in all the gears lying about and the tall yet deteriorating buildings and felt like it had just come home.

THE REBIRTH OF GEAR TOWN.

Once the Engineer found the original plans to the city the first thing it did was order the production of more Engineers so that Phase one of the rebirth of gear town was able to begin.

They were going to tear all the buildings down and replace them with structures made entirely of Ancient Gear Metal as to stop any enemy technology from entering, even if no one knew that there was activity in Gear town again.

Once the painstaking process of replacement had been completed they constructed many factories and workshops for production and advancement in their technology.

The first military creation was the Ancient Gear Soldier. It like all things made from Ancient Gear Metal was resistant to most magic's. It was humanoid and had plating covering most of its body with a few gears showing here and there but would suffice.

Over the Years many improvements were made to the Ancient Gear race and they increased in numbers as well as variations.

One day they found a human explorer travelling through hills to see what was happening in Gear town, as the Humans had only just noticed because the radiation blocked their sensors, and so the Humans and the Ancient gears made contact.

Now, the scientist were all for having a peaceful relationship with the mainly humanoid machines but unfortunately the nation was run by the military and they saw the Ancient Gears as a threat and opened war with them.

The Ancient Gears Managed to hold their own for a while thanks to fact that they had mass produced Ancient Gear Soldiers in preparation for this response but it started to look like the Humans would win until the Ancient gears revealed their secret weapons the **Ancient Gear Golems.**

The Great Golem Strike

The Ancient Gears appeared to be losing the war with humanity as squad after squad of Ancient Gear Soldiers were destroyed by missiles and 50 Cal Rounds from the Humans.

As the Humans were planning their march on Gear town one of their key cities was attacked by a massive legion of Ancient Gear Soldiers. The humans managed to get reinforcements to the city just as the legion of humanoids were closing in on the control centre.

Now opposed with much stronger weapons then before the Ancient Gear legion was pushed back and systematically decimated, but just as it appeared like it would be a crushing defeat for the Ancient Gears and a Deciding victory for the Humans, the remaining army of Ancient Gears suddenly stopped and stood their ground.

Big shakes could be felt running through the ground as if something large and heavy was impacting it. The humans stopped and looked up nervously as three great big looming humanoid figures appeared in the night fog, The scariest part being their glowing red robotic eyes.

Everyone just stared in shock as the middle figure raised its arm and made a punching motion forward while the fist went flying of right into a building and demolishing it right before their very eyes.

As if on cue every started firing again, an evidently more desperate look was in human's eyes as they watched their planes and cannons fire round after round at the monstrosities with little effect.

But the Humans had no chance, the Ancient Gear Golems had been made specifically for mass destruction and endurance.

As the Screams of terrified humans filled the night air the original Engineer watched from the top of a mountain as his people extracted revenge for all the damage the Humans had caused to them as a race.

* * *

**A/N yeah I know kind of corny ending but oh well I was thinking of wiping out most of the humans in the future but anyway**

**Please Read and Review and tell what you think**


End file.
